


Platonic

by Rhunae



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhunae/pseuds/Rhunae
Summary: There’s a Platonic Touch meme going around and it gave me ideas.





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 255 drabble, sfw, fluffy nonsense. 
> 
> I posted this on Tumblr, but I guess I never added it here.

Walking into the inn room, I heard pleasured, grunting noises around the corner. Thinking Rhue and Marius were in the middle of coitus, I announced myself, “Just me. Grabbing something, then heading back out.”

I was not expecting them to be fully dressed, her sitting on the small couch, and him sitting between her thighs on the ground. A brush held mid air, Rhue smiled up at me, “Just brushing Marius’ hair, it was full of tangles.” She resumed, as did the small, pleasured grunts coming from him, “I don’t want to stop because he’s making these adorable little sounds.”

“It feels good,” he muttered, closing his eyes now that he knew it was me, and settled back between her thighs, while his hands lightly grazed her ankles in absent back and forth, spiraling motions.

“He’s supposed to be giving me a foot massage,” she grumbled halfheartedly.

Peaking up at me, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes when one of his fingers tickled the sole of her foot.

“ACK! STOP THAT!” her foot bounced out of his reach, “That’s not a massage.”

He winked at me, then closed his eyes again.

Chuckling, I grabbed a pouch out of one of my bags, then went over to the couch, “I’d love to stay,” I bent down and kissed Marius’ forehead, “But the Teryn has plans I can’t seem to get out of.” Shifting, pressing one hand on the back of the couch, I kissed Rhue’s cheek, nuzzling my beard against her skin until she giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the meme:  
> https://visionofanarchy.tumblr.com/post/149498671989/platonic-touch
> 
> 12\. Cheek kiss  
> 13\. Forehead kiss  
> 23\. Absently tracing patterns on the nearest exposed skin  
> 32\. Hair brushing  
> 34\. Giving a foot massage (kind of)


End file.
